Fabric softening compositions are well known for depositing fabric softening actives on fabrics during the laundry operation and thereby imparting a softened feel or effect to the laundered fabrics. Fabric softening compositions to be dispensed in the washing machine are typically formulated in bulk liquid formulations that are dispensed directly into the rinse water at the beginning of the rinse cycle or placed in a dispensing device at the beginning of the wash cycle for delayed dispensing of the composition. Unfortunately, bulk liquid formulations are well known for their instability, exhibiting undesirable viscosity characteristics (e.g., become thick and lumpy over time or even gelling) and a reduced softening effect due to poor dispersibility. In addition to the dispensing of the liquid softening composition directly into the machine, fabric softening compositions may be delivered in unit dosage forms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,678, Pracht et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,600 Wong, commonly assigned to The Procter & Gamble Company disclose the encapsulation of a fabric softener and/or anti-static agents in a water-soluble article that may be dispensed into the rinse bath solution. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,916, Ogar, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,636, Smith et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,017, Smith et al., all commonly assigned to The Clorox Company, disclose the use of a water-soluble pouch or envelope to dispense rinse bath additives. However, it has been found that when such encapsulates are dispensed by placing them in the dispensing drawer or other dispensing device incorporated into the washing machine, they tend to become highly viscous and/or form gels as water is passed through the device to dispense the composition/article. As a result, a less effective amount of the fabric softening active reaches the rinse solution and fabrics. Staining of fabrics can occur due to poor dispersiblity of the composition. Further, the consumer can be left with a most undesirable gelatinous residue in the dispenser, which may build-up with repeated use or even clog the dispensing device such that part or all of the softener composition does not reach the washing tub.
Surprisingly, it has been found that a softening composition of the present invention and an article containing such a composition minimizes residues and staining from highly concentrated fabric softener compositions. Further, because these compositions and articles are preferably virtually free of water, they also do not experience the stability and viscosity problems that are common amongst conventional liquid fabric softening formulations, especially highly concentrated conventional aqueous fabric softening compositions. In addition, the incorporation of such compositions in articles provides additional convenience, less mess, and ease of use by providing a pre-measured unitized dose of the fabric softener composition. The article may contain perfume and other desirable fabric care actives for improved fabric benefits.